Beginnings and Endings
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: Character study for the Immortal and backstory for Adam. Ish. Something.


Every man had a beginning. It was a foregone fact. Every person opened their eyes and took a breath one day, and realised that the world around them was larger than they ever expected; and different. They reached out with curious hands, heedless of the the possible danger – trusting others to protect them.

Likewise, ever man has an end. He closed his eyes and breathes out, and acknowledges that the world will – must – continue without him. Every person will lose their hold on all things, leaving them for another to grasp up until their end: so the cycle continues.

But like a bookcase, every beginning and end has a middle – a shelf of stories clasped between two bookends. They types of stories may be chosen – is there a family? Has he work? Is there much sickness or death? Is he often happy, or is he sad? - but how many or how they will end cannot be. The books are slated into place as the man lives, and he can neither change nor prevent his end.

Ætius was a good man – he had a good beginning. He was heedless of his safety and curious of all things, certainly – but that was no mark against him. If he saw something he would question it until he understood it – learnt it. If he heard something, he copied it. He would not sit still until all around him was explained – and then he would venture further afield.

He used his knowledge. He taught others what he had learnt – helped others where none would help him. Older now, he taught himself the answers he sought – the solutions to the different problems he discovered. He looked around him and saw the world differently than merely a plain of mysteries – he saved others.

A young boy ran after him – just a child. He asked questions always, bringing his sister and brother too. Ætius answered them all. He lifted the children to his shoulders to show them the new world they had begun in, teaching them all they would learn. He loved them – would gladly die for them in a moment. Others said he spoiled them, but they were his pride and joy. To deny them was to deny himself.

There were no more children anymore. His own grew, but he had no chance to see their children – all gone before their time. There was fire and blood everywhere, and his screams melted in the forgotten tears of all the others. There was water, always water – but it never cooled the fire or washed away the blood. Water cleansed the surface; but it was never, ever enough to renew what was aching and broken beneath.

Ætius was a good man – he had a good life. He was given a gift, a burden to bear; but the cost of such a gift was terribly high. He was given no choice in the purchase, and could do nothing but accept the object and the payment. The gift was bought in silver, cleaned with blood and tears and buried where none would find it. His hand was forced in ways he had to choose, and he closed his eyes to his actions – to what he could never undo or unsee.

He was murdered, crushed beneath a blessing turned curse. He was given a weight that even Atlas would have broken beneath, and he shattered. There is nothing left. None remember him, and his book is a dusty ledger never opened – his grave unmarked and abandoned from shame and sorrow. His end was lasting, but it began when he was first given the gift.

Every man has a beginning, and every man has an end – occasionally, with one man's end another man begins. Ætius was slain by his successor – killed of mercy lest he go mad forever.

The ghosts of the unquiet walk, but sometimes the spirits of the dead live again.

* * *

 _AN: Sort of a character study of Immortals, but also backstory for Adam. Ætius Pennus had three children: a son, a daughter, and another son. I don't know when that style of pugio was common, or where exactly, so I can't say that I got any of this timing right. In my mind (because this is a fun universe to write for and I always did love immortals...), he was first killed circa 100 B.C. more or less. He was an Immortal already for two hundred years before he gave up his name and Ætius 'died'. Obviously not literally in the physical sense... He gave up about the time of the Persecutions and took the name 'Æscheylas', which means 'shame'. So hate me, I made it all up. The show is over and I love his acting..._ _11-11-2015_


End file.
